fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Vampire '(''KANJI ROMAJI) is a race of mutated or cursed humanoids of various origins and bloodlines, but they all share one particular trait, a trait which has seen to their seclusion from most civilized societies: Their need to consume the blood of other humanoid creatures. This one trait has in the past lead to fear and misconceptions about the Vamp-kin, which in turn led to some less than moral decisions made by a host of their kind, which also led to countless more horror stories regarding them. Description Vampires are a diverse species, ranging from the bestial monstrosities of the Murai to the sophisticated and pompous Strigoi and Lahmia. There is no one definitive description to give the vampires, as each and every one of them have such drastically different appearances, traits and personalities. What can be described about them, however, is their general origin and thirst for blood. The steps of the very first true vampire to walk the earth came from Hetep. An arrogant and cruel king who had made two oaths. The first that he would worship none as above himself, and that he would never stand in service of anyone other than himself. So the gods made an example of him, by turning him into a reviled fiend with the simple words: "Go forth, you god absent worship." Subspecies '''Murai The Murai were the first of the Vampire subspecies. When the vampires first began to walk the earth, it would not be long before there was more who would walk with the king in his loneliness. However, unlike the king who came to find his purpose in this new life, there were many of those he infected who ceased being human nor Vampire as they were perceived. As far as they saw it, they were now monsters. And infection in the beating heart of Hetep and wished no more part of it. This is where the tale diverge into two versions, each as grim as the other. The first of them tells the story of how these vampires were horrified with what they had become, only straggling with the king as puppets, unknowing of where to go. Then came the time where they came to the conclusion that they no longer wished to live as they were, but with the abscense of any kind of cure for their affliction, sought another way out. They sat by a self-made altar to the gods and prayed for days on end, never drinking and never hunting. There they sat in chanting worship. On the fifth day, the gods heard their plea and answered them. They drew their souls away from their bodies and brought them to the afterlife, leaving their bodies behind. However, rather than staying dead, the would-be corpses rose and instead began acting on the base bestial instinct that resounded within them, breaking off from the shaping court and instead became as beasts, killing anything with a pulse and feasting on blood and flesh alike, making the first of the Murai. The alternative tale speaks of a similar story. Much like those who were previously described, the Murai would soon grow dissatisfied with their lot in life, feeling as if something had been taken away from them. Their kind were scorned and hunted wherever they would happen to be found, treated like beasts and monster for being something they had not willingly partaken in. They were being stripped of their humanity, something which eventually led to their conclusion that if their lot was to be hunted and killed for this "Heresy", for having become "Beasts", they might as well indulge in the very crimes they would accuse and judge them for. The Murai began huntings of their own, chasing down their hunters, slowly taking a sadistic pleasure in their acts, finding it amusing to leave them bereft of the very hope they had stolen from them. However, these acts awakened scorn from another faction as well: The Sangyn. The very vampires whom they had once belonged to, called their only solace and family. And now they too had turned on them. No longer did they refer to themselves as Sangyn like the rest of their kind, but rather took up the name of Murai, meaning "The Betrayed", and marched off to find their own place in the world's pecking order. Now their noble stature and soft spoken era is long since passed. Now they are little more than beasts, driven first and foremost by their hunger and lust for spilling blood upon the soil of the world. Lahmia Strigoi Nosferatu Sangyn Abilities Trivia